A Horny Honeymoon
by ManWithNoPlan
Summary: Many years in the future, Sakura and Karin get married. This how they spent their honeymoon.


Sakura and Karin. The tomboy arcade announcer and the elegant Kanzuki heiress. The two couldn't have been any different. And yet here they were, both dressed in beautiful white dresses, standing at an alter, and locked in a passionate kiss as their friends and family applauded.

It was official, they were married.

After the ceremony, Sakura carried Karin up to their hotel room, breaking open the door and laying her beautiful wife onto the bed.

She began to remove Karins dress before the blonde grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Ah ah ah," Karin said, "Lets save that for the honeymoon, darling."

Sakura just laughed and settled for another long, slow kiss as she stood over Karin.

"That reminds me," Sakura said, breaking the kiss, "Where are we going for our honeymoon?"

"Anywhere you wish dear. Price is no object, of course."

The two spent most of the rest of the night deciding on where to go. They struggled to find somewhere neither of them had been, but their lives of competing in international tournaments meant that those options were very few. They eventually decided on Paris. Cliché though it may have been, it was a new sight to both of them and they had both always wanted to go.

A few days and one private jet ride later, the girls found themselves at their destination. Their first day was mostly spent taking in the sights and planing out what they would do for the rest of their trip. The second day is when the real fun would start.

Their second day was spent on the beach. This specific one was clothing optional, allowing Karin to make herself at home by Sun bathing completely naked. Sakura was slightly more modest, only removing her top and letting her large breasts breathe.

After resting her eyes for a few minutes, Sakura opened them to see Karin staring at her. She looked back and give a sleepy smile.

"You truly are beautiful Sakura." Karin said, giving her own smile.

"Thanks Karin," Sakura replied with a small giggle, "You look great too. Love the 'outfit'"

"Are you sure? I'm afraid it may be a tad bit too revealing."

They both had a laugh before leaning in for a kiss, during which Karin grabbed at Sakuras breasts, earning a small moan from the brunette before she pulled away.

"Karin," Sakura said, "Not here. It's too crowded."

"Perhaps you're right," Karin replied, sounding somewhat disappointed.

"Hey, don't look like that. Just remember, tonight I'm all yours."

"Then it can't come soon enough, dear."

"Then how about a little something to last until then."

"Such as?"

"Well," Sakura stood up and began to remove her bottoms, "I think I'm going to even out my tan, and you know how hard it is for me to get sunscreen on this."

She pulled her bottoms all the way down, mooning the awestruck blonde. It took everything Karin had to keep her from pouncing on Sakura right there, but she managed to fight it. She settled for giving her lover a slow, thorough application of sunscreen to her bare butt, savoring the feeling of every inch of squishy flesh. By the time she had finished, Karin was already dripping wet and even hornier than before.

It would be a long few hours before they both found themselves back at their penthouse suite. Sakura once again carried Karin to the bed and began removing her clothes. Karin watched intently as Sakura teased her by slowly lifting up her shirt to let her braless breasts bounce free. She then did the same with her pants, letting them fall to the ground and show her hairy pussy.

Karin laughed "Do you ever wear underwear?" She asked.

"Of course," the now naked Sakura answered, "I just didn't think I'd be needing it for tonight."

"You thought right, dear."

"So, what do you want?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

Sakura responded with a smile as she turned her back to Karin, giving her a good view of her massive bum.

"My God," Karin said in awe of the magnificent sight in front of her, "I swear it gets more beautiful every time I see it."

Sakura giggled, "Well come on," she said, shaking her butt a little, "What are you waiting for?"

"Don't rush me. I want to savor this."

Slowly and gently, Karin placed her hands on Sakuras soft cheeks. She moved in closer to Sakura, resting her head on her shoulder as she started planting kisses on her neck while still groping her ass. Sakura let out a few small moans, only driving Karin even more mad. Karin soon took one hand off of her lovers bare cheek and moved up to her naked breast. She circled her finger around the already hardened nipple, teasing the now loudly moaning brunette.

Just as Sakura began to feel herself nearing her limit, Karin pulled away from her.

"Wha-" Sakura said, panting, "Why did you stop?"

"You don't expect me to do all the work do you?" Karin said, "Now, come help me out of these."

The smile returned to Sakuras face, "Gladly."

Sakura got close to Karin as she undid the buttons on her top before pulling it off, showing the blonde girls lacey black bra. Next, she wrapped her arms around her, kissing her passionately as she undid her bra before removing it entirely, exposing the rich girls modestly sized breasts. She unbuckled her skirt and let it fall to the ground, revealing a matching thong covered by a pair of leggings. She then knelt down until she was at eye level with Karins crotch. She grabbed at the leggings and, with one pull, got both them and the thong to the girls ankles.

She now had her face just inches away from Karins trimmed pussy. She started to move closer before Karin put her hand on her forehead to stop her. Sakura looked up in confusion.

"I think I know something we'll both enjoy better." Karin said, a sultry smirk coming across her face.

"Are you sure about this?" Sakura asked, standing on the bed with her legs straddling Karins body.

"I've never been more sure of anything dear." Karin replied, laying patiently under her.

"Ok then. Get ready."

Sakura began to crouch down, her huge cheeks slowly getting closer and closer to Karins eager face. Karin smiled as the pale moons engulfed her vision. The soft flesh squished against her face and Sakuras intoxicating scent filled her nose. Karin let out a small moan as she started caressing the cheeks that were now planted on her face.

Sakura, holding up her end of this deal, leaned forward until she was once again close to Karins already wet pussy. She pulled Karins legs up, bringing it even closer to her before she started going to town on it with her tongue. Karin returned the favor by allowing her tongue to circle around Sakuras tight asshole.

This went on for several minutes with Sakura skillfully eating out Karins pussy, even going so far as to start fingering her ass which was a weird feeling for Karin, but not an unwelcome one. Karin on the other hand, was still ravishing Sakuras ass. Not only had her tongue now been alternating between teasing her lovers hole and penetrating it, but she was also making good use of her hands. She squeezed, kneaded, and spanked the now wildly jiggling mounds like a mad woman.

With how passionately they had been making love to each other, it wouldn't be long until-

"MMMM. MMMPPHHH MMMMMNNN!" Karin called out.

Her words were muffled by Sakuras butt, but even so, the brunette knew that tone of voice could only mean one thing. She picked up her speed, her tongue now a blur as it worked it's magic on Karins crotch before, with one last cry, the blonde girls juices shot out from her pussy.

Sakura wasn't to far behind as, even after her climax, Karin wasn't done with her lovers ass. Her tongue continued its relentless assault on the tomboys booty as her hands kept playing with and abusing the now slightly pink cheeks as much as they could.

"Ahhh! Ahhhhhh! Karin, I-I think I'm-" Sakura stammered, feeling herself nearing her limit before-

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sakura let out one more loud moan as she climaxed, her juices squirting out much like Karins did before her.

Sakura laid back and rolled over, freeing Karins face. The two women were now a sweaty, panting mess as they laid next to each other catching their breath.

They both looked at each other and gave a small laugh between their deep breaths.

"So," Karin said, "was it worth the wait darling?"

"Definitely." Sakura replied, giggling.


End file.
